Tablet devices, such as tablet computers, are increasingly being used by consumers due to their portability and ease of use. Performing word processing on a touch-screen keyboard can be cumbersome and less efficient. Consumers desiring the word processing functionality of a laptop can choose to attach a physical keyboard to their tablet computer. Other consumers desire using their tablet computer for media purposes, such as playing games or viewing movies.